Natalya (prisoner)
Natalya is a former Animalian student and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Scandinavian Grey Wolf who is one of Tanya's right hand girls with Katya. Because she is also from Scandinavia she is also one of many who can speak Scandinavian languages alongside other Scandinavian grey wolves in the A.M.S, the Latvian vixen Laimdota who speaks English, Latvian, Russian and Swedish, the Estonian vixen Maarja who speaks English, Estonian, Russian and Finnish and other Baltic generals in the Junta mostly from Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. Natalya is also just as immaculate as her Fox Junta counterpart but wears much more clothing as she wears a white blouse, a black skirt, black tights and black pumps. She speaks English, Russian, Norwegian, Swedish and Finnish. Personality Because she and Katya serve as Tanya's right hand girls Natalya loves power as much as her friend and alongside Katya serves the wolf right through also participating in many actions with Tanya most of them assassinations but has escaped each arrest because she is often considered much more agile than Tanya or Katya despite the fact she wears slip on shoes. Though Tanya treats her as equally as she treats Katya it is widely considered that she is the more superior one because whilst Katya handles the wolf's shoes Natalya handles her coat. It is also widely believed among the A.M.S and it's allies that Natalya and Katya often talk for Tanya because of her silent nature but she often speaks only to allies. Allies are also believed to be the only type that her boss speaks to but when she is interrogated Tanya's accent changes from a thin Russian accent to a very broad and thick one. As well as assassinations Natalya is also involved in punishments of prisoners and just as many older Junta children do she will treat others how others treat her which is why she treats Tatyana and her allies with great respect because she knows she can trust them and treats her enemies in a totally different way. But she also treats Lydia (the prisoner not the dog) with as much respect as her friend or her boss, to prisoners she can be pretty abusive and as a result of her power hungry streak she loves humiliating her enemies being more active in humiliation than Katya. To enemies she is also just as quite as her boss. Compared to Katya and most victims of the Junta who faced arrest, Natalya is more accepting of her arrest, she also spends the rest of her time in prison wishing she could have saved more prisoners during the Night of the Thieves or at least those who would fall victim to the Junta. Role Natalya serves under the A.M.S right through to the last battle against the Junta trying to protect Robin Hood, his wife and his daughters as well as his supporters until she is arrested with Maid Marian and the rest of the A.M.S and all three end up in different situations. Maid Marian is sent to the women's prison, the Hood Sisters are imprisoned at Majlinka and the A.M.S is proscribed with it's leaders interred at Bronzeley until the end of the dictatorship. With the rest of the A.M.S Natalya is rehabilitated by the government and Hunter and later rewarded with the rest of the A.M.S by Roberto and the Fox Junta for her efforts against Mechanikat and his Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes